The New Slayer
by KkMarie9005
Summary: A mysterious dragon slayer shows up at Fairy Tail asking for help...who is she and why is she so determined to gain the trust and help... can Fairy Tail actually help her or is her problem something that even Fairy Tail can't handle?
1. The New Slayer

**A lot of characters are made in this story and the main character in this particular story is based on none other than(drum roll please….) ME! Yay I'm finally in Fairy Tail dreams do come true...sorta…**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail...why is the world so cruel to me... Hiro Mashima is the one who owns Fairy Tail...yay…*sigh***

* * *

The New Slayer

My POV

*yawn* I had stopped in a clearing on my way to Magnolia, in Magnolia there was a well known guild known as Fairy Tail...I _was_ hoping on getting there before sunset but...I probably only have about five hours until the sun disappeared and Magnolia was still a day's worth away so I decided that I am just going to camp out here for the night and first thing in the morning head out again.

*yawn* "ugh I'm still so tired!" i muttered and rolled around on the ground before getting up "there now I have a good excuse to take a bath" and went to sniff out a river.

"Jackpot!" i cheered as I found a river flowing directly from the mountains many streams. I looked around to check if any charts or people were traveling down the mountain and slowly got undressed I didn't want any pervs looking at my naked body so I grabbed some bandages from my medical pack out of my bag and wrapped it around my chest until I look flat chested enough to be a boy, the water was deep enough to hide my lower half, and for a finishing touch I put my hat on my head to hide my hair, so now I look like a boy but...a pretty one...damit… well you could only tell I was a girl if you were close up but from far away, I looked like a boy...right?

"oh well at least I'm safe for now…" I grumbled the water felt nice on my dirt covered body "i can't even remember the last time I took a bath" I closed my eyes for a minute trying to daydream what Magnolia would be like...when my awesome dream was interrupted by darkness and someone mumbling and crying. I was snapped out of that dream by someone yelling "HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE! " instantly I was dressed and hurried off in the direction of the cries for help they brought me to the road but...there was no one there?

"where are you!" i called out but no one answered...then I smelled it the horrible stench of...blood

"crap I must be too late, what happen?" I muttered as I followed the smell to a old warehouse on the side of the road.

I heard laughter from inside of the big rundown building and saw the faint glow of magic… i slowly crept up to the big doors there was a hole it the door that I used as a peep hole. "aww you almost got away from us girly" one of the men said "i wouldn't have even let her get out the doors" another speaked up "she wouldn't have gotten far plus there is no one out here for miles" the last one squealed "three men one girl" I whispered "that's not good"

They started to...touch the girl...and my anger just rose the closer they got

"grrrrr, I have to stop this" I felt bad for the poor girl she was in her teens around my age, maybe a little younger 16 or 15 years old. "dammit I can't sit here and watch this happen!" i jumped out from my hiding place "HEY OLD DUDES WHY YOU PICKIN ON A LITTLE GIRL" I yelled as loud as I could...Geez I have to work on my insults…

"what do you want LITTLE girl!" one of them bellowed "who you callin a little girl , you pig!" i yelled right back...again with my terrible insults…

I saw a faint glow of magic from the corner of my eye… one of the basterds was trying to cut the exit of. "the only one need the exit will be you guys" I laughed at their stupidity "no it will be...YOU" they all yelled at, the same time the glow of magic surrounded me "damit..." I grumbled as different objects revealed themselves one had a machine gun, one had a monster that it hind behind...weak...and the last one had a sword held up to the girl's throat "ohhhhhh taken hostages...you think that will stop me...ha you're dead wrong" i grinned evilly showing small canine teeth…"roar of the earth dragon!" i followed my attack and jumped in front of the girl kicking the guy that failed at keeping her as a hostage, I was laughing like a freaking psycho the whole time they went flying into the field across from the old warehouse.

"are you ok?" I asked with the psycho grin still on my face

"yes I'm...ok Just a few scratches that's all...thank you" the girl said politely brushing the dirt off of herself and holding her injured arm. "Ok bye then" i said as I turned to walk away.

"WAIT!...what's you name?" she asked

"oh sorry I forgot to tell you my name…" I hesitated "my names Marie" "well um..Marie thank you so much for helping me" she said now smiling "bye" "bye" i waved as I left the warehouse I called out back behind me "BY THE WAY I'M A GIRL!" "the girl looked up and squealed "oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she stuttered "i took off my hat revealing my brown hair with black tips "it's ok!" well it looks like I did fool someone today and I headed off to go collect my stuff and once I sat down near my stuff I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hmmm… a new dragon slayer? What could possibly go wrong? Find out in the next chapter...Mahahahaha!**

 **my friend said I should do a quick review of the next chapter... (it's only a small part)**

"almost there...so close...ughhhh…" I grumbled as the cart went down the rocky road "i...hate...this...ugh…" I tried to keep what I ate for breakfast this morning in my stomach…"stop...the...cart" i called out to the driver. I jumped out and paid the driver "where are you heading" he asked "oh I going to Magnolia to go see Fairy Tail" i said " really? OK well I warn you now they are a bunch of crazy wizards...but I don't know what we would do without them" he said "well I'm just as crazy...I have to get there help" i mumbled. "good luck with it all" he said as he turned the cart

"there it is!" i danced around "finally…" and off I went towards Magnolia and hopefully to get the help of Fairy Tail.


	2. Can You Help?

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...lol ok so here is the next next chapter of "The New Slayer" i hoped you all enjoyed the first one (well you wouldn't be here if you didn't) I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction just like I did writing it!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail...yet...I just need to find out how much money I need to bribe** **Hiro Mashima...or kidnap him...shhh**

* * *

Can You Help?

 **My POV**

"almost there...so close...ughhhh…" I grumbled as the cart went down the rocky road "i...hate...this...ugh…" I tried to keep what I ate for breakfast this morning in my stomach…"stop...the...cart" i called out to the driver. I jumped out and paid the driver "where are you heading" he asked "oh I going to Magnolia to go see Fairy Tail" i said " really? OK well I warn you now they are a bunch of crazy wizards...but I don't know what we would do without them" he said "well I'm just as crazy...I have to get there help" i mumbled. "good luck with it all" he said as he turned the cart.

"there it is!" i danced around "finally…" and off I went towards Magnolia and hopefully to get the help of Fairy Tail.

When i first got into Magnolia first thing on my mind...food…i saw a mini shop on the side of the road. I stopped to ask for directions " excuse me but do you know the best restaurant or a good one that is close by?" I asked the mini shop owner " yes there is this place just down the road...just follow the canal and after a few minutes you should see a restaurant with a bright blue sign" she answered.

"thank you so much" i called but I was already run in down the road looking for the sign.

"ah ha! There it is!" i cheered as I made my way into the restaurant...but I didn't notice the wanted posters on the walls…"wait...how did they find out I had escaped so quickly? " i muttered. It was to late… all eyes were on me, "crap…". "hey you are you the girl on the poster?" one lady called out " she has to be unless she has a twin…" another person said, before I could jump out of the way someone grabbed me from behind and ripped off my hat and my hair flowed down my back

"what's the reward for her?" someone asked "it says dead or alive!" someone shouted " but it highly recommends that she be alive for a higher reward!" a lady piped up with a dagger already in her hand...I can't hurt anyone or Fairy Tail might not help me...maybe if I just use hand to hand combat? But almost everybody has a weapon of some sort.

Then everything went to hell...people ran into each other trying to get to me I knocked out a few people before I was tackled by hundreds people, I felt something sharp jab me in my leg...well there goes my chances of running more and more people stabbed me in my legs, OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I guess they are smarter that they look not only were they attacking JUST my legs there small blades were laced with poison! Or I think it was a type of tranquilizer

My body was growing heavy and I was still struggling to get up..then it set in and my body went limp...yep...I passed out!

 **Lucy's POV**

Some of the towns people were gathered outside of the guild with a small teenage girl with brown and black hair her skin was a beautiful peach colour with a little bit of a tan...but she was unconscious and her legs look like they went through a hell of a beating

"you can deal with her!" someone yelled in the crowd and they tossed her forward with a small poster she landed on the ground with a thud and she grumbled something...I picked up the poster and saw that...*gasp*... it was a...wanted poster! Why would someone be a after a little girl...well maybe she wasn't LITTLE because she did have um...you know what's...and they weren't small like Wendy's or Levy's so she definitely was not a little girl...she was probably close to her age

She seemed to have caused quite a commotion because the townspeople were absolutely furious

"bring her to the Infirmary...Wendy please clean out her leg wounds and heal them...I want to have a talk with her when she wakes up" Makarov said already turning to go back into the guild everyone else followed

Natsu stayed behind and looked at the girl curiously "she's a dragon slayer" he said "really?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the poor girl. Wendy was still there too "she definitely is" she said

"well then let's help her!" i said as I jumped up to pick her up but Natsu beat me to it "i got it" he looked at me in a worried expression "what?" I asked "it's. ..nothing…" he mumbled obviously not telling me something...but I would find out one way or another

We brought her in and cleaned her up ,Natsu left after dropping her off in me and Wendy's care "let's get to work then" she said "ok first...bath…" i said looking looking at the girl with sadness in my eyes…"ok I think that would be best right know...I can't heal a infected wound" she mumbled

After the bath we cleaned her wounds and Wendy healed her the rest of the way...while she was healing her I ran home and got some of my older pyjamas and brought them back to to the guild

Turns out the me and the girl were the same size in clothing, that was good...I could give her some of my older clothes after she woke up

After a few hours the girl...jumped up out of the bed and looked around with anger and hurt in her eyes. She almost gave me a heart attack, "who are you?, where am I?" she stuttered trying to remember what happen...she sat back down on the bed "why do people always do that when they see the posters…" she mumbled tears welling up into her eyes "dammit…" and she turned to face us.

"what's your names?" she asked with a sudden interest in us...she reminded me of Natsu for a second. "oh my names Lucy and this girl here is Wendy" "she healed your legs" i said. The girl quickly took a glance at her legs noticing that there was nothing there "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok thank you Wendy" she said

"and what's your name?" I decided to ask

"oh how silly of me not to introduce myself...my name, is Marie" she said "ok Marie welcome to Fairy Tail! " i said and her face suddenly lit up "i made it!" Marie cheered…

"i finally...made it…but the thing is...can you help me?"

* * *

 **Sorry it the chapter seemed seemed a bit short but I promise they will soon be longer**

 **So how was my second chapter? Hmmm? Was it goooooooood? I hope so…**

 **Ok I am going to do a quick review of the next chapter ok…**

My POV

"are you hungry?" Lucy asked "kinda...I was attacked when I tried to walk into a restaurant so I didn't get anything to eat since like...three days ago?" I replied "ok then I will be right back...don't go anywhere" she said "i see you're doing well now?" a older man asked as he walked in the doorway with a comforting smile on his face "yes I feel strange still...but I am ok now...thank you for asking" i answered and smiled back. "Natsu...he told me that you were a dragon slayer? Is that true?" he said "yes it is, I am an earth dragon slayer" " thank you for letting me know...Marie" he said "oh I see you already know my name but what's yours?" I asked in a mischievous voice "it's Makarov I am the master of this guild" he said laughing "you remind me of someone I know" "it is Natsu?" I asked "have you already met him?" he questioned "no I just knew it was him…" I said..."even if I don't remember him...:" i muttered


	3. Getting found

**Don't worry i'm not dead! So sorry i haven't updated for awhile but thing are just going on...still i will do my best to keep updating and hopefully i will be able to update every week...maybe(cuz of school). It you want any sneak peaks for the next chapters you can PM me on which chapter you want to know about and i can tell you what to look forward too… ok sooooooo ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail...Mahahaha...soon...very soon…**

* * *

Getting found

My POV

"are you hungry?" Lucy asked "kinda...I was attacked when I tried to walk into a restaurant so I didn't get anything to eat since like...three days ago?" I replied "ok then I will be right back...don't go anywhere" she said "i see you're doing well now?" a older man asked as he walked in the doorway with a comforting smile on his face "yes I feel strange still...but I am ok now...thank you for asking" i answered and smiled back.

"Natsu...he told me that you were a dragon slayer? Is that true?" he said "yes it is, I am an earth dragon slayer" i answered " thank you for letting me know...Marie" he said "oh I see you already know my name but what's yours?" I asked in a mischievous voice "it's Makarov I am the master of this guild" he said laughing "you remind me of someone I know" "it is Natsu?" I asked "have you already met him?" he questioned

"no I just knew it was him…" I said..."even if I don't remember him...:" i muttered " what was that?" he asked "nothing…" i said.

"I have your food. Trust me your love it! Mira is an amazing cook" Lucy said walking into the room.

Saved! And i'm starving! "Sweet!" i cheered "Marie eat up and i want you to meet a few people...i hope you will get along with them well" Makarov said "sure...thing" i said between breaths as I demolished my food into nothing. "thank you Lucy!"

"I'm not the one you should be thanking, its Mira" she answered "she cooked it i just brought it here" "cool when do you think I can um thank her?" Makarov suddenly piped up "now...if you want" "really?!" i asked excited about the idea "that would be awesome!" and i jumped out of bed but. "but first you need to change" lucy said. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a pink top and bottoms to match…"I don't know where I left my backpack…" I grumbled "that's ok you look like you should be able to fit into something of mine" Lucy said and she handed me a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with the fairy tail emblem on the front.

"we will step out while you change" Makarov said and walked out the door with Lucy following close behind. I put on the pants and then the shirt...it seems she gave me skinny jeans…*sigh* there not easy to fight in but at least they are not covered in blood and dirt like the only clothes I have at the moment. A slight knock on the door got me out of my trance "are you done?" Lucy asked "yes you can come in now" i Called out they both stepped back into the room "wow you look amazing" Lucy said "I look clean and presentable" i laughed.

Lucy's POV

once she was cleaned up i did notice that she was pretty but now... I saw that she definitely was a nice looking girl...hopefully no one give her any problems but there still might be some cat calls…

"well...let's go let you met everyone!" i said "sweet!" Marie cheered and followed me out the door, and Makarov also followed behind us both...what is gramps up to now? We made our way down the stairs and into the guild hall...and all eyes were on Marie

"hey Lucy! Marie!" Wendy called out and hurried out of the crowd "hi Wendy!" Marie said and walked over to her "thanks again for healing my legs" "it was nothing" she said and smiled up at her.

"Marie is going to meet the guild!" i said excited and put a hand on Marie's shoulder. "really? That would be so cool" Wendy said

"have fun Marie!" Makarov called out and walked over to the bar sat down and started to talk to Mira, she looked up at me and waved I waved back and smiled...then she looked at Marie and pointed to her, I turned and looked at her and noticed that now she was standing there frozen on the spot looking at all the guild members that were staring at her curiously

"everyone this is Marie! She might be hanging around here for awhile...ok?" I said...and here came some of the cat calls… people were already swarming around Marie and introducing themselves.

All I could hear from Marie was "hellos" and a few "nice to meet you!"

Wendy popped up beside me "wow Marie's doing a good job at keeping up with everyone" "yeah, that's why I don't understand why she has a reward on her head…" i said.

"her scent…is kind of different than the other dragon slayers…" Wendy mumbled "what do you mean?" i asked "oh how silly of me… i always forget that you can't smell like us, you know how Natsu smells like a campfire or ashes, and Gajeel smells a little bit like oil and that metallic smell and also how I smell clean and fresh always? It's because of our magic and...how close you were to your dragon can also be the cause because the smell of the dragon rubs off on us when we are little and you can't wash it off"

"go on…" i said she took a big breath and continued "Marie's scent...I can't put a finger on what she actually smells like...it's almost like my nose can't comprehend what the smell is, it's really strange…" "is it a bad sign?" I muttered "or good…"

"I'm not to sure" Wendy whispered into my ear

* * *

 ** **A/N: I was going to end it here but that would have made no sense sooooooooo i shall continue!****

* * *

My POV

It finally started to die down and only a few people remained, a shirtless guy in his boxers with dark blue-black hair, there was a girl there with beautiful red hair and...armor on? What…ok never mind, and Natsu with an…*sigh* exceed flying around the group.

"Is that you're Exceed? I asked Natsu he just looked up at me and glared "what's your problem?" i growled "Nothing...it's just your scent…" he grumbled.

"Are you saying that i smell bad? Or something" i said, my anger rising up...calm down Marie...just calm down.

"Are you ok?" he asked "just...never mind...thank you all for your help but i will be going now…" i said and ran out of the guild...without any shoes...but it didn't stop me from running so i continued on

"Come back!" Lucy called…sorry Lucy but...i can't even trust Fairy Tail now…

* * *

A few hours after i ran out of the guild...i got lost...yeah, and now i'm just walking down the street alone

Every once and awhile i would get a curious look from people passing by...why does everybody have to look at me like that...what did i ever do…

"Hello Marie long time no see…" cooed someone from behind me. I turned to see two men with weapons, one had a sword and the other had a gun i could tell just by looking at them that they were from the Bounty Hunting Services

"how are you...?" the one with the gun spat "be nice to her or she might think we are the bad guys here" the other one said "i already know that both of you are here to collect my reward" i growled...but i knew that if i used my magic i might hurt any innocent people nearby and i would probably end up on Fairy Tail's bad side

"Why not just give up...remember that your wanted poster said _dead_ or alive" the man with the swords said. If i could find a park or somewhere i could fight better i can take them, and then...i saw my escape route…

Lucy's POV

Marie has been gone for a while now...maybe i should go looking for her, i could even get one of my spirits to help… maybe Virgo or Loke… probably Virgo because she won't flirt with me

I took out Virgo's key and said " _Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!_ " . Virgo popped up in front of me "is it time for punishment princess?" she said

"No! I need you to help me find someone" i said "what does she look like?" Virgo asked

"she has brown hair with black tips...she is wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with the guild's symbol on the front of it...do you think you can find her?" I said "yes my princess I will do my best...then will it be punishment time?" "NO!" i yelled and faced palmed myself "just please find her, I'm counting on you Virgo"

"see you later princess" and she was gone…

"what did I say that upset her?" a familiar voice said. I looked up and was meet with Natsu standing right beside me "i don't know what happened…" he mumbled "don't worry about it too much Natsu" "we don't want you to overthink it, your brain might not be able to handle it" i laughed "hey! I'm not dumb!" he said and stomped off towards the table were the rest of team Natsu was...I actually thought I saw a faint blush on his face when he turned but...I'm not sure

"I need a few people to help Virgo look for Marie! Who wants to help?" i called over all the noise…

Then i saw team Natsu walking towards me…"we can help" Erza said

My POV

Everything was a blur i was running full speed towards the park, i didn't see anybody at the park...without that on my mind i could deal with these guys and not worry about hurting someone

"Get back here you little brat!" they bellowed "you wish!" i screamed and picked up a rock so i could throw it behind me and hopefully hit one of them...it failed because after a matter of seconds i heard them laugh "nice try"

I made it to the park and turned around "about time!" the swordsman said

" _Roar of the Earth Dragon!_ " i growled and the energy flew straight for them "UGH!" i heard… then i felt a sharp blade at my neck…"dang it…" i didn't sense him because i was paying attention to my attack "sorry sweetheart but i am smarter than that, but you sadly are not" "tch…" "do you think calling me stupid is going to make me want to give up…" i small grin crept up on my face

I turned my feet into stone and stomped on his foot then wiped around and kicked him in the side "who's stupid now?" i spat and turned my hands in to stone and punched him in the nose "why you little…" before he could say anything i punched him in the nose again

*click* i turned to see a gun pointed at my head "Ha! you forgot about me" "oh you're still alive? Great…" i mumbled and rolled my eyes "what happened to…" he started but i just cut him off "i beat him up...see that heap over there is him" i said and pointed to the man lying unconscious on the ground "what did you do to him" he growled "look at my hands and feet" i said

"What the…" he grumbled and glared at me "i used my magic to cover my hands and feet in a strong stone and took out your friend with them" "i didn't even give him time to draw his sword" i laughed

"you monster…" he yelled "no...i'm a dragon slayer...and you are my enemy so… bye!" i growled and covered the barrel of the gun with my hand just as he was going to shoot. As it exploded i jumped back and used the ground to cover myself

After the explosion i got up and saw that the hunter dropped his gun just in time to be able to jump back as well but his hand was bloody and burnt and i could smell the nasty smell of burning flesh...ugh…

"Stop...please…" he pleaded as i walked over to him and grabbed his collar

"tell the Bounty Hunting Services that i'm never giving up...there for they will never catch me!" i dropped him and walked away

*sigh* "And here…" i turned and tossed him the extra bandages that Lucy must have put in my pocket

"Thank you…" he said and glared at me with hate and pity in his eyes

I was walking out of the park and the rush of adrenaline was dying down so i was starting to feel tired…*yawn* "hopefully i can find a place to stay that the people there don't try to kill me" i giggled *yawn*

I could hear a faint sound coming from the ground underneath me. "What the…" i said but was grabbed by someone…" i am Virgo and im here to take you back to my princess" a strange girl said, she was also...in a maid outfit...yay more weirdness *sigh* "hi...Virgo...my name is Marie" i said hesitantly "i know" and she started dragging me down the street

"Could you um...let go of my arm" i squeaked,still having no idea what's going on

"MARIE!" i heard someone call...i turned to see Lucy and her friends running towards me

"Well i guess i was found…" i laughed

* * *

 **That was crazy...i had so many people asking if i was ever going to type again...so i made this chapter a bit longer just to make "some" people happy...and again sorry i have been taking so long but...** _ **school**_ **and LIFE happens soooooo( o)…and again it you want some insider info about the next chapters PM me! YAY!**

Review for next chapter:

Lucy's POV

"I'm so glad we found you" i said and ran up to Marie who stood there with a shocked expression on her face "yeah…" she mumbled *sigh* "let's go back to the guild now" i cheered

"And you are going to explain EVERYTHING" i said to Marie…"ok"

 **Sorry the review is so short i am just in a rush to publish this...**


	4. Growing Anticipation

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i have been super busy lately so I had no time to type away on my little tablet...so if I am late I'm apologizing in advance for if I'm late again….Okey dokey! Let's do this**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail… but plan W might work to change that...Mahahahaha *grins***

* * *

 **Growing Anticipation**

Lucy's POV

"I'm so glad we found you" i said as I ran up to Marie who stood there with a shocked expression on her face "yeah…" she mumbled *sigh*

"well...then let's go back to the guild now" i cheered

I turned to Marie "And you are going to explain EVERYTHING" "ok…"

We were walking back and i heard someone stumble behind me, "MARIE!" Erza called out as Marie fell down

"don't worry I'm ok…" she said as she caught herself before landing on her face. I faced palmed myself "does every dragon slayer say that when we all know it's not true...i swear you could lose an arm and still say that you are fine…"

"haha I guess so...but no I am really ok, just a little tired" she answered

Erza grumbled but it turned into a small laugh

My POV

I entered the guild with team Natsu minus Natsu

"Why is is so quiet today?" i asked. Lucy stopped in mid walk "if it is something's wrong…" she mumbled and started walking toward the guild master's office. "Haha maybe she might forget about talking to me…" i mumbled mischievously

"Bunny girl doesn't forget that easily" chuckled a large man in all black with piercings all over his face and he kept walking

"Humpf!" i puffed and stomped off to the bar. Mira was clean glasses when i sat down and threw my head down in my arms on the table

"Nice entrance Marie" she giggled "so whats up then?" "well...Lucy is just a lot more nosey than i first thought…" i grumbled "you haven't even seen the worst of it" she said

"What! It gets worst!" i squeaked and she laughed. The conversation stopped "I sense something…" i said as i turned towards the guild master's office. Lucy opened the door and an on fire Natsu stepped out "Marie i challenge you to a fight!" he yelled in my direction. Lucy smiled slyly behind him...what was she planning now….

"Why all of a sudden? What are you guys up too!" i called back. Curious of the situation Mira leaned over the counter to me and whispered "i don't think you have a choice now" as Natsu stormed over to me with Lucy not far behind

"If you win we will let you do as you please but if i win Lucy said that any questions she wants to ask you have to answer" "fair?" Natsu said still blazing

"Sure?" i said still confused. Great…*sigh* this is going to be along day...or i should say longer

Natsu's POV

 **-back in Makarov's office-**

I sat there clueless not knowing what Lucy was plaining with Gramps. Then they looked at me..

"Got that Natsu?" Lucy asked "huh?" i stuttered "the plan to get some answers out of Marie?" "were you even listening?" she grumbled

"Yeah yeah" i mumbled she huffed "but just incase...Natsu all we want you to do is challenge Marie to a fight, even though she is tried i think she might like to quarrel it out of her system" she continued "then tell her these exact words ok, If you win we will let you do as you please but if i win,Lucy said that any questions she wants to ask you have to answer, fair?" "OK Natsu you got that?"

"Yes!" i called already moving towards the door.

But Lucy stopped me she put her hand on my shoulder and i turned towards her "don't forget the plan...and stay on track...but most of all try not to hurt Marie, it's all about restraint, if you can pin her for a few seconds you can win. Ok?"

I placed my hand overtop of hers and said "I understand Lucy...don't worry i will win!"

She blushed slightly and moved to open the door "let's go then" she said and carried on forwards

My adrenalin started to pump and my anticipation for the upcoming fight an excited smile crept onto my face and i ran out the door

You know what i'm raring for a good fight right now…

My POV

I slid of the bar stool and walked towards the doors of the guild

"Where are you going? Are you running away?" Natsu called out

"I'm going to the courtyard so when i kick your butt we don't destroy the guild Idiot!" i growled in his direction and stormed off towards my original destination

"damit... i don't want to hurt him so...the only way i can win is if i restrain him for a bit…great..." i mumbled

Now everyone...and i mean EVERYONE in the guild was now forming a huge circle around us some when placing bets and others were standing there with frowns

I licked my dry lips and grinned at Natsu but he seemed too focused on the people around us. "Natsu! Are we going to fight or are you just going to stand there zoned out?"

"No…" he growled then charged.

"Haha!" i giggled in amusement and doged. I tried to kick his feet from underneath him but he jumped back and looked at me in surprise

"What? I'm not slow you know" the i turned my fist into stone and charged but i turned at the last second and stopped my punch and kicked instead knocking him backwards.

He rolled and jumped to his feet igniting both fists huffing in anger and jumped into the air flying towards me

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy and the fired dissipated. I took the opportunity to jump up and kick him in the back sending him face first into the ground i landed on my knees onto his back he groaned and tensed in pain and i continued to pin him down

"Sorry but i really just don't want to talk about it…" i whispered into his ear

"Your...useing the same plan…" he wheezed. "What?" i said wide eyed

"To pin me down...then take the win...that's what i'm doing!" he said and knocked me off. I flopped over and sat there stunned as he stood up "hehe! look who's zoned out now!"

I turned my intention towards Lucy and glared she nervously rubbed the back of her head

"Of course… i see now..." i said and got up slowly brushing myself off. I walked up to Natsu and stood beside him

"I forfeit the match…*sigh* you win..." and i walked back towards the guild's entrance

I sensed Lucy following me so i turned around "what…do you want to know first?" i grumbled

"The beginning of your problem...oh and the rest of it too please" she winked.

"It's a long story but…" i started but was cut off when Lucy said "let's talk about it at my place you can even stay the night too!"

"Ok"

* * *

 **How was that for a quick mini fight? I was going to go on but i thought how about the next chapter be about her WHOLE story just so that no one is clueless? Eh? Hows that sound? I still have some surprises… and a whole folder full of future chapters...hehe.**

 **Review for next chapter**

 **My POV**

 **After we made it to Lucy's house she sat me down on the couch then sat beside me**

" **Ok ready?" she asked**

" **Yeah...i'm ready…"**

 **So i started " i used to be a wondering slayer, i would help out towns that needed it then left...but a dark guild soon had heard about me and wanted me to use my magic for thing that did nothing but destroy lives and happiness. I have some powers that even my dragon mother told me not to use unless it was needed as a last resort...the dark guild was known as DarkSoul" i stopped and sighed "Rose...is her name…"**

" **Whose?" Lucy pressed "wait...is she your...Exceed?"**

" **Yes…" i sniffed**

" **they took her from me…"**

 **Ok guys see you next time! Sorry again that this took so long…**

 **Put in a review about what you thought**


End file.
